The begin
The begin The begin is the pliot episode of the seris It and the first episode of season one it is a progular episode having 300.40 talks. Overview Luigi decides to make a team. Plot The show starts with goku saying the football game is boring than toad agrees with him,Later luigi yawns over the borinness of the tv,Toad starts to think as soon as he got a idea luigi said to innterupped,Goku ask luigi what is it,Luigi want saids to make a team,goku said how to name the name,Toad wanted the m fighters,Luigi wanted the z fighters,then the power rangers,then the turtles,Then finally toad said the mushroom keepers,Goku say the mushroom fighters,Toad said it was a great idea luigi thought it was stupid,So the heroes choosed,Goku and toad have power over luigi on the naming,Later mario enters the room and asked them what are they doing,Goku clamed they was making a team,Luigi asked mario to leave,Mario tolded luigi that he was already going,Peach enters the room tells mario let's go mario and peach leaves,Luigi said finally they leaf,Goku asked,Luigi said he hates he's brother,Goku says to not hate you brother,Toad says that mario is older and smarter than him,Toad asked luigi what to do next,Luigi tells them to change there out fits,Goku refuses,Toad asks luigi why,Luigi say to change there clothes because there old and outdated,So the team desided to listen,Later after runninng up stairs,Luigi grabs a key out of his pocket,And opens the door the reveal a room with tons of clothes,Later they seach for clothes,luigi kap throwing clothes at where toad was,Toad tell stop,Soon toad gets hit with a boot,Toad asked luigi where did he find the boot,Luigi clams to find it when mario him was fishing,Toad gets grossed out and throws the boot to a wall,Luigi puts the boot up and siffs the boot and says it's outdated and throw the boot out the window,Later outside vegeta was walking when he got hit by the boot,Vegeta cruse and ask who threw the boot,then goku hears vegeta yelling and look out the window,And yells "HeY Vegeta!,Vegeta asked goku if he threw the boot,Goku nodded,Vegeta warns goku to tell the truth,Goku says he did not,Vegeta Yells goku that he asked for it,Soon vegeta leaf runinning back in the castle,Goku asked what was vegeta angry,toad nodded,goku sits down and say"Why is this floor lompby?",Goku gets up and saw that he was sitting on a stray can,Later the screen says 21 minutes later,Luigi comes out the room with the same clothes but with a tool belt that has a water gun and some bubble gum and pepper stray with was actally red pop and a purple cape,Soon toad comes out with the same clothes and a tool belt as well but his tool belt had tools,and he had a mircomirror,Luigi said that toad looks like shormelockhomes and laughs,Later goku comes out with also the same clothes too but his clothes was black and red,Luigi yell a ninja and hits goku with a cane,Goku Takes off the hood and and said thatit was him,Later toad says that he was great at being a ninja,soon after telling goku that there's sorry they come back down stairs they run to the others then they laugh at them and soon after being emberpressed they was racing to mario'shouse,After the commarial break goku has won the race luigi gets angry,Soon luigi says welcome to his house,but toad said that it was mario's house,and soon toad went to a flashback of luigi yelling at him and mario,soon toad asked where is mario,Luigi yell extemely loud and cause goku and toad to lose their hearing,Mario comes and tells luigi he's busy,soon luigi tells mario that he yelled so loud that goku and toad can't hear,Mario sighs and goes back in the house and brings a price of paper That says THIS MIGHT HATE ALOT!,then mario hits them with the frying pan and they got their hearing back,Soon after running to the park they found a cain chomp soon after fighting it they got toad's rare coin back they walked back to the castle and mario jumps on luigi and attacks him,Soon after that it shows vegeta in a strange room with kid trunks,Kid trunks ask why are they here,Vegeta say because of this soon they add a portal then the portal throws out furture trunks and then after the talk vegeta makes an evil Laugh and Both trunks look at each other confused. Transcript For the transcript for the begin click Here Chararcters Main chararcters *Goku *Luigi *Toad Major chararcters *Chichi *BowserVillain *Mario *Chain chomp *Bowser jrvillain Minor chararcters *Goten *GohanBrief *Iggy *Meta knight *Daisy Non-speaking chararcters/Mention chararcters *Wario *Tatanga *Mario and luigi's mother *Wendy Cast *Goku-Sean schemmel *Luigi-Charles Marinet *Toad-Jen taylor *Peach-Samanatha Kelly *Chichi-Cynthia craniz *Mario-Charles Marinet *Bowser-Kenny james *Bowser jr-Catey sagoian *Chomp-Sound effects *Gohan-Collen clinkenbeard *Furture trunks-Eric vale *Kid trunks-Larura bailey Places used *The mushroom kingdom Castle *Mario's house *The mushroom bridge *The mushroom city *Chichi's resturant Quotes Goku:Stop! [Toad and luigi runs into goku]. Toad:What is it goku? Luigi:Move out of the way Goku! Goku:There's a chainless Chomp,And it Has Mario! Toad:IT HAS MARIO! Luigi:Eh. Toad:Dude,it has your brother. Luigi:[Folds his arms]And i care How! Gallery Luigi.jpg Luigi and toad.jpg fireball.jpg|Luigi's special Eeffcts on using the fireballs at The can chomp|link=Luigi goku eating.jpg|Goku eatting at the Chichi's resturant|link=Goku gokukame.jpg|Goku talks to luigi and toad about bring a team|link=Goku house.jpg|The front view of mario's house|link=Mario The begin.jpg Sonic in the park.jpg Triva *This marks is the first time goku says a speech *If you look closely to mario he had some slippers on,when luigi called his name *Bowser jr reveals to like popcorn with extra butter,was reveal when you chain chomp slide to corder's cliff because of the pop that bowser jr threw to make sonic slip. *If you look closely at when the heroes was running down stairs goku's hair was light brown for a split second. *It's unknown how bowser knew about the teaming up thing with the heroes. *Luigi and chichi seem to have a hated Frenemy. *Goku has a skill to think fast of blocking luigi off chichi. Category:Season oneCategory:Episodes